To Live Forever
by radicalL
Summary: Moriko has always caused trouble for the spirit world. But when she has steals a stone that can give her immortal life, she finds herself being chased by the Rei-Kai Tantei. Will Yusuke and co catch her before its to late? Unfinished


**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **This is gonna be the ONLY disclaimer I put in this story. Yup, so listen well. Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters aren't mine. I only invented this little fanfic here and some made-up characters.

**NOTE:** the words in Italics are thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________

            A little past dusk in Maki. Trees watched over the forest silently, never complaining about the misfortunes done to them. The air was cool and slightly moist as nighttime approached.

            This is a thief's favorite time to steal.

            The spirits that lived among trees listened quietly to the soft sound of bare feet against dirt and the rude shouting of insanities by men. Nearby animals scurried away to a safer place, away from the ruckus. The tree spirits sighed and thought _'now what can disturb our peace at this hour?'_

            And then their questions were answered.

            A young wolf demon dressed in a buckskin tunic and long boots that came up to barely below her kneecaps ran swiftly towards them, and a group of men behind her chased the juvenile girl. The demon was smiling happily, as she clutched something close to her chest. The tree spirits signed and wordlessly called out to her by name.

_            'Sweet Moriko, put down your stolen treasure. Do not toss your life away trying to achieve what should never be. Your dream of living forever is unwise and you'll regret it ceaselessly once you get your wish!'_

            Moriko heard them and whispered to the wind '_You needn't worry, Dryads. I will become like you and there is nothing you can do. I am a thief. I will never part with my bounty.'_

            The dryads cried tears of sap, knowing that Moriko's dream would bring her death. Death was the last thing she wanted and that is why she pursued the treasure. What Moriko had in her hands was a cerulean gem no bigger than a large marble. What she had was the Immortality Stone.

            The men who pursued her were monks from the Water Dragon Shrine. They were great healers, with allot of medical knowledge. Long ago, they were entrusted with the Immortality Stone: a precious stone that could grant immortal life to anyone who used it under the light of a full moon. Many demons got their hands on it, but all failed to use it because they all died from the holy arrows of the monks. It was said that it only took one arrow to slay one demon.

            Moriko smiled. She lifted her hand with the Stone in it to her lips. They parted and the girl plopped the gem into her mouth and swallowed it in one big gulp. She licked her lips, liking the taste of victory.

            Then suddenly, something hit her. Hard. _Very_ hard.

            A monk had shot a holy arrow into her back. She swayed slightly. 

The tip burned into her skin with a burning white-hot intensity. She saw stars, literally. It hurt like hell, but she kept going. Then another arrow was fired into her. She fell to her knees, trying to get up. She felt as if she was going to die because it hurt so badly. The monks, seeing their opportunity, shot one more final arrow into her.

            "Ahh… IEEEEEEEE!" Moriko screamed.

            Blood flew up into the air and splashed the ground. Moriko was now on the forest floor, dying. Her gold and green eyes watered up, but she couldn't cry. Blood pooled around her and soaked her russet colored hair.

            The Dryads gathered around her, invisible to all other creatures but her. Each of them was weeping for her, whispering to the one in the center. The Dryad in the center, the leader, bent down and touched Moriko lovingly on the cheek.

            _'Moriko, we warned you, foolish child. You threw your life away for an idiotic and childish dream.'_

Moriko knew they were right. She had disobeyed them. Her own dreams and rebellious nature lead to her own early death.

            _'But, as your mother, I don't want you to die. I will give you another chance. We will put you in the human word disguised as a mortal. If you still want to become immortal, use the stone. However, I hope you will seriously reconsider.'_

            The light of Moriko's eyes began to fade away. The Dryads gathered in a circle around the dying demon and lifted their arms in a prayer. Moriko slowly vanished from her resting place.

            _'Remember, I'll always love you, Moriko-chan' whispered her mother, the leader Dryads._

------Somewhere in the human world------

            Moriko's eyes gradually opened to the light of the human world's sun. It blinded her for a moment, but when her eyes adjusted to the light, she began to realize where she was.

            She was in a forest surrounded by trees. The forest floor was covered in leaves. The scent of the land smelt different from that of the demon world. She wondered if what just happened was just a dream.

            She reached over to her back and her fingers made contact with bare skin. There was a hole in her leather tunic and the spot was rather sore. Her hair that had earlier been tied up nice and neat in a ponytail was now sloppy and the hair band was coming undone.

            "N-no way…" she whispered to herself.

            Then suddenly, her stomach felt very uneasy. Moriko put a hand around her stomach and staggered forward. She threw up on the ground.

            "Uhhh… I feel… sick," she groaned as she whipped her mouth.

            Moriko opened her eyes. She had only vomited up stomach acids and… a shining blue jewel?

            Moriko carefully picked it up between her thumb and pointer finger and examined it carefully. Her mouth dropped wide open in amazement as she started to understand what had happened.

            "Heh, the Immortally Stone!" She smiled.

            And then she knew that the previous events were no dream.

------Back in Maki------

            A blue ogre frantically ran up to Koenma's office. He pushed back the door. He was panting and out of breath.

            Lord Koenma looked up from his work. "What is it Ogre?"

            "Koenma-sama! A demon has stolen the Immortality Stone and has escaped into the living world!"

            Koenma's eyes widened in fear.

            "Get Yusuke Urameshi one this one! We have an emergency!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that is it for the Prologue! How'd ya like it so far? Do yall think it will be a good story? Tell me what I can do to make this story better. I'll begin writing the first chapter when I get some reviews. So if you like my story, review, review, review!!! Plz


End file.
